


Disagreement

by mlein80



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blake triplets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because I had a lot of fun finding out about the whole Blake triplet thing and someone asked me to write a drabble about it. Here it is, the three sides of Bellamy Blake disagreeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagreement

“We’re not going to leave it at that, Bradbury! Just not!” Bellamy put his hands in his side and looked at his brother.   
“People are getting hurt, and we can’t have that. They trusted me to protect them in the past, and I can’t let them down, just because you don’t care one bit about anyone but yourself.”

Bradbury rolled his eyes.   
“And we’re back to the holier than thou methods. Boris, come on, back me up. You don’t want to have a bunch of kids watching your every move more than I want, don’t you?”

The third brother just shrugged.   
“Since when have you been able to talk Bellamy out of something? We just listen him out, nod, and don’t do as he does. Because that’s usually ending well for everyone except us, and I’m done with that.” He sat down and started to break down the twigs that were lying on the ground, just to have something to do, but he didn’t lose his gun out of sight.   
“And when the Grounders turn up, it’ll probably be up to us to solve this whole mess he got us in.”

Bellamy spun around to face his brother.   
“No one will be needing that to solve a mess. Clarke managed to get this agreement, and we’re going to work with that. Understood?” He sounded angry, afraid that his brother would mess up again… he had been close in breaking down everything they had worked for, after all.  
“And just a reminder… you being trigger happy is what caused the last mess, so no, that’s not happening again.” He shrugged.  
“But fine… if none of you are willing to do something about Jaha taking over everything we care about, it’ll have to be me.”

Bradbury shrugged as well, in an eerie resemblance with his brother.   
“Holier than thou… what did I tell you? Fine, Bellamy, go. Take on the whole world by yourself if that makes you happy. I’ll just stay here, see what I can achieve. No one ever cared about me in the first place, I don’t see why I should start doing that now. Have fun playing the hero.”

Bellamy shot one look at Boris who immediately shook his head.   
“Ok, you’ve made it clear. I’ll see you guys around when you managed to get some sense in your head.”


End file.
